Forum:Nick Uchiha
s Background Nick Uchiha was born to Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha and is the twin brother of Sasuke and younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. Unlike Sasuke who felt he was living in Itachi's shadow, Nick wanted nothing more than to be just like his older brother. 5 months prior to the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi secretly pulled Nick out of school to teach him the clans universal technique, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu". With quick mastery over it, Itachi took him out of school a few more times to teach him other jutsu such as "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" and "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu". When Nick asked Itachi to teach him more jutsu, he told him he was unable to and is busy. Itachi stopped spending alot of time with Nick and Sasuke leading up to the Uchiha Massacre. During the night of the Massacre, Nick went to bed early after a normal day of exhausting himself out to get stronger. Nick awoke later to use the bathrooms to notice that everyone was missing from the house. Nick ran out front of his house to see were his parents and brothers may have went. Instead, he found the corpses of his fellow clansmen scattered about. Nick turned to the other side of the street to see his brother Itachi standing there below the moon. Nick cried out asking Itachi for answers but instead of responding, Itachi threw a kunai at the Uchiha Crest on a nearby building. That action told Nick everything he wanted to know. Nick cried out asking why he would do this. Itachi responded by saying it would test the limits of his abilities. Nick then fell to the ground and closed his eyes. Nick screamed "This cant be a nighmare..because my mind isnt able to conjure up something as sick as this!". Nick then opened his eyes and looked up at Itachi. Nicks eyes were changed. He had awakened the Sharingan in both eyes. Each sharingan contained two tomoe. With his new eyes, he stood up and performed "Fire Style: Fireball Justu" and aimed it at Itachi who easily dodged it and landed on the top of the building to his right. Looking down on him, Itachi said to Nick "You are not ready to face me yet.. You have hate but not enough to kill me with. Harbor it, nurture it, make the hate your very being.. Also close your heart and kill your best friend, that way you will obtain the Mangeckyo Sharingan, you will need it if you have any chance to kill me one day..". After he ended his speech, Itachi used his sharingan to knock Nick out. Itachi's technique managed to bring him to his knees but not knock him out. Itachi then started to leave but Nick jumped onto the roof with him and charged at him with a kunai in each hand. Itachi fought of his attack with his sword and knocked the kunai out of his hand. After his failed final attack, Nick started to lose conciousness and fell off the building head first. With his eyes closed, Nick braced for the impact of hitting the ground but it never came.. Someone had caught him and placed him on the ground. With the last of Nick's strength, he managed to open one eye. He saw Itachi walking away and he watched as a tear dropped to the ground. Nick then finially became unconcious and forgot about the tear.. The next day Nick woke up in the hospital, confirming that it actually happened. Nick snuck out and walked to his home. He walked around all the Uchiha buildings, in disbelief of what had happened. As he walked out of one of the buildings he noticed a boy walking down the street towards his direction. As the boy grew closer, Nick realized it was his brother Sasuke. They ran towards eachother and told eachother of their individual run in's with Itachi. The conversation was fine until they reached the part about vengence. Both claimed that they would be the one to exact revenge. After arguing briefly, Sasuke threw a punch at Nick. Nick avoided it and grabbed his hand and threw his over his shoulder. Nick then started walking away but not before saying "You are unworthly to avenge our clan. You would just end up getting killed, like the rest of our family". Sasuke then stood up and used "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" on Nick. Nick quickly turned around and used it to counteract sasukes. The size of each of theirs was incredibly big. But using that jutsu, right after coming out of the hospital, wasnt without consequences. Both brothers fell to the ground from exhaustion and each of them began to cry.. They crawled towards eachother until they were close enough to grab eachothers hands. They shook eachothers hands and vowed to kill Itachi together.. Introduction Arc. A few years passed and Nick finially passed his gradutation exam. Unlike Sasuke, Nick didnt forget he awakened his sharingan. Leading up to his gradutation, Nick has already nearly mastered his sharingan to the point were he has three tomoe in each sharingan. Due to an irregular number of graduates that year, Nick was temperarily placed in Squad 7.. The next day, the bell exam began. After the failed attempts to get a bell by Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke, Nick decided to give it a shot. Nick fired a "Pheonix Flower Jutsu" at Kakashi from his hiding spot in the trees. Kakashi avoided it but Nick jumped out of his hiding place and into a fast combo of taijutsu on Kakashi. Nick's moves were fast but nothing Kakashi couldnt counter with ease. Kakashi then interupted his combo with an elbow to the chest sending him flying. Nick stood up and stated "Im done fooling around. Now, witness my bloodline!". With this, he activated his sharingan and charged at Kakashi with incredible speed. Kakashi was barely able to keep up. Nick continued his taijutsu onslaught until he saw an opening and reached for the bells. Just as he reached for them, the timer went off and thus, the time limit had expired.. However, due to his teams kindness in sharing their lunch with Naruto, they passed anyways. Land of Waves Arc. ''' Sometime before the Introduction Arc. and the Land of Waves Arc. Kakashi had taught Nick the chidori due to the fact that he believed Nick was more than capable of performing it after his impressive display of speed during the bell test. Nick mastered it in no time and figured out his limit to his number of chidori's per day, which turned out to be three. Given the mission of escorting Tazuna the bridgebuilder, Squad 7 departed from the village. On the way to the Land of Waves, squad 7 was attacked by the Demon Brothers. While Sasuke fought them and Naruto froze with fear. Nick took this as an opportunity to test out his new technique, he began forming the hand signs but stopped halfway when Kakashi reapeared and defeated the Demon Brothers. Sasuke turned to Naruto and called him a scaredy cat. Nick however, told sasuke that he was being to rough on Naruto. Later in their journey to the Land of Waves they encountered the deadly Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman. After Kakashi's inprisonment in a water prison. Nick, Naruto and Sasuke used teamwork to free him and Kakashi took it from there, only to have Zabuza killed by an unknown assasin known as a tracker ninja. After the battle was over. Squad 7 finially reached the Land of Waves and rested at last. Soon after, Kakashi gave them the tree climbing training. Nick stood with Kakashi and watched, because he already mastered this skill.. A few days later, when it was time to protect Tazuna as he did he job of overseeing bridge production, Nick overslept slightly and was left behind along with Naruto. Nick quickly rushed to the bridge but on the way there he overheard a rumor that Gato and his men were on the outskirts of town making their way to the bridge right now. Nick decided to stop the problem by cutting off its head, Gato himself. He then found Gato and his men making their way through to village on their way to the bridge. He then activated his sharingan and went wild on them. Using nothing but taijutsu he defeated Gato and all of his men.. As Nick started to walk away he heard Gato laughing, he turned his head to hear Gato say "You lose. Zabuza is already at the bridge right now, tearing your friends apart as we speak. You may have stopped me but your to late to save your friends.. Nick turned away and stated "We'l see about that.." and dashed for the bridge.. When he finially arrived at the bridge it was covered in mist. He kept running blind until he saw his bloody brothers body on the ground. He went over to it and clentched his fist.. Meanwhile, nearby Haku was telling Naruto to kill him, and that he had no reason to live anymore. However, Haku sensed Zabuza was in danger so he stopped Naruto's attack and ran to save Zabuza. As Haku tried to get to Zabuza he was intercepted by a kick to the face from a vengeful Nick. He then said "Since you killed my brother, I can no longer allow you to live". Nick then created a deadly Chidori and charged at Haku full forced until his hand couldnt go any farther through his body.. As the mist began to clear a little, Nick looked up and saw that his chidori had went through an ice mirror and not the boy. Angered, he made up his mind to pursue him but his mind was calmed by the sight of a weakened but alive Sasuke in Sakura's arms. With this, Nick decided to go with Naruto to help out Kakashi. He looked on in shock as he arrived and saw the boy he had just tried to kill, dead on the ground. Suddenly, Gato then arrived with his hired men, who all must have recovered from being beaten by Nick. But with the combined efforts from Kakashi, Naruto and the Villagers from the Land of Waves, they retreated and the Great Naruto Bridge was finially finished. '''Chunin Exams Arc. Squad 7 was entered in the Chunin Exams and passed the first round with little difficulty. The second round however was the deadly Forest of Death. Here Squad 7 encountered a man named Orochimaru. After Orochimaru defeated Naruto and put a Curse Mark on his brother Sasuke, Nick returned from a fight with one of his giant snakes and saw what had happened and decided to fight now. Orochimaru stretched his neck in an attempt to give Nick a Curse Mark as well but Nick was too fast. With his sharingan activated, he avoided Orochimaru's bite and dealt a powerful kick to his body that sent him into a tree. Before he could recover, Nick hit him with chidori while he was still getting up. Nick thought he had won but Orochimaru climbed out of his body and punched in the face, a unprepared Nick. He recovered and stood on his feet to see a sheded snake skin were he had just hit him with chidori. Then from behind a giant snake came tunneling towards him and then spread its jaws to bite him but almost instantanously, Nick used chidori and jumped into its mouth and tore the snake up from the inside until he emerged through its tail. The secont he emerged he was hit with two kunai in his back by Orochimaru. Putting the pain aside, he took them out and threw them back at Orochimaru. Nick then stared at Orochimaru and said "A weakling like you could never beat Itachi, so if i cant defeat you then how will I ever hope to exact my revenge?". Orochimaru smiled which infuriated Nick to the point were he performed a third chidori and jumped at him, who stood at a top branch in a high tree. Right before it could impact him, Orochimaru jumped down but Nick was fast. He jumped off the tree and performed a new technique. Now, flying down at incredible speeds at Orochimaru he yelled the name of his new jutsu. "Chidori Drop!". The chidori impaled Orochimaru and slammed him into the ground. With his chakra completely exhausted he looked down at Orochimaru's defeated corpse. Nick then began walking away but was suprised when he was impaled from behind in the back with a kunai. Orochimaru had emerged once again from the mouth of his shedded snake skin to suprise Nick who took two more steps before falling to his knees as Orochimaru spoke "I would put the curse mark on you but I dont need to give more power to someone who is already well on their way to surpassing me. Besides, I already have the Uchiha nursling I wanted". He then looked at Sasuke's unconcous body and smiled which caused Nick to yell "Dont you dare toutch him! My brother is not your pawn! If you ever come near him, I will kill you without hesitation or regret!". Nick then tried to stand but ended up falling down and fainting.. Later, after squad 7 passed the second exam the preliminaries began. Instead of dropping out, Orochimaru instead ordered Kabuto to lose his match on purpose.. Nick was paired to fight against Kabuto. Nick debated wheather or not he should use his ninjutsu in the fight but he decided to use taijutsu and keep his jutsu a secret from his possible future opponets who spectated the match.. After seeing Sasuke and Naruto's new techniques, Nick decided to invent his own. He activated his sharingan and charged at Kabuto. Just before he reached him, he dropped to the floor and held himself up by his hands. Kabuto tried to escape but he was already in range. Nick thrusted forward with both his feet up towards Kabuto's chest sending his into the air were Nick hit him with a few more simultanious kicks until he appeared above him and started banging on his head with his feet at super speeds until the came close to the ground. Then to finish his new technique, Nick hit him with one final double kick to his head sending him flying into the ground. The name of this new technique is "Bongos Barrage" because of the way he kicked his head like a pair of bongos. The match was won and it was time for a month of training before the final round. Nick's opponent was a Hidden Sound Ninja named Dosu Kinuta.. However, the month of training didnt go so smoothly.. One night, while walking through the village, Nick spotted his opponent Dosu on a rooftop with Gaara. Soon after, Gaara send a wave of sand towards Dosu in an attempt to kill him. Just before it did however, Nick interfered and jumped in front of Dosu and hit the sand wave with a Fireball Jutsu. After the fire and sand cleared he saw Gaara transformed into his Miniature Shukaku Transformation. Gaara then lunged at Nick but he avoided him and hit him from chidori from behind and used it to rip the sand shell nearly off Gaara. However, Gaara reacted and swung around and took another swing at Nick who activated his sharingan and attemped to use genjutsu to calm him down. This failed, because Shukaku disrupted the jutsu and therefore Gaara's punch landed and sent Nick flying into another building. Gaara then turned his attention to Dosu again as his bloodlust was not yet satisfied. Managing to stand, Nick threw a kunai knife at Gaara which only got stuck in the sand shell on his back. Gaara ignored this and continued towards Dosu. The kunai really had a wire attached to it, that Nick used to help his Fire Style:Dragon Flame Jutsu travel towards Gaara and burn the shell off of him for the most part. Nick stood up from his hole in the building and activated chidori as he stared at Gaara who was trying to regenerate his sand shell. Just then, Baki arrived and stood next to Gaara, telling him that this wasnt the right time and place for that, and to stop fighting for now. Suprisingly enough, Gaara listened and turned away and left with Baki. Nick deavtivated his chidori and sharingan and left Dosu.. Then it came time for the for the Chunnin Exams Final Rounds at the stadium. Nick faced Dosu now whome he saved a few nights ago. As the match began, Dosu attempted to use his sound wave to hit Nick but when he looked into his sharingan eyes, he was put under a genjutsu and easily beaten by a few powerful punches.. Invasion of Konoha Arc. ' When the Invasion began, Nick decided to chase after Sasuke who was chasing after Gaara. Before he left the stadium he saw Kabuto in the center, with Ino on his shoulder unconcious. He jumped down and asked Kabuto what he was doing. Kabuto then explained how he was Orochimaru's servant, a spy and how he was going to use Ino as a hostage to escape unharmed. He then turned around and started running away but suddenly started to fall to the ground. Nick used this moment to quickly run and snatch Ino and start running. Kabuto pretended to trip so Nick would let his guard down. Nick tried to flee with Ino on his back but Kabuto hit him with Chakra Dissection Blade from behind and severly damaged a few back muscles. Despite the pain, Nick jumped into the stands and placed Ino down. He then jumped down to finish his fight with Kabuto. Nick activated chidori and charged at Kabuto but fell short when his back muscles caused him to fall to his knees with his chidori. Kabuto used another Chakra Dissection blade to finish him but right before impact, Nick used his chidori to hit Kabuto as an uppercut to his chest and send him flying. This new jutsu was called "Rising Chidori". Weak, but able to move and fight, Nick left the stadium and headed for the Leaf Village Gate. When he reached the gate, he saw a boy, not much older than him surrounded by a ton of Leaf Ninja's corpses. Their eyes met and battle was inevitable. The boys name was Kimmimaru Kaguya. Nick appeared behind him and drilled him with a kick. He then went to punch him in mid air but stopped short when he saw a sharp bone blocking his way. Kimmimaru then said "I can manipulate my bones, this is my bloodline limit. You have no chance of victory". Nick activated his sharingan and used it to avoid his sharp bones and land blows on him without hurting himself. This worked until Kimmimaru went into Curse Seal Stage 1 and was able to keep up with his movements and slash him. Nick charged but was knocked away but not before wrapping him up in wire. Before he could cut the wire, Nick kangaroo kicked him into the air and started his "Bongos Barrage" technique but at the top he used "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" to send the flames along the wire onto him. He then used his new technique "Flaming Bongos Barrage" and sent a flaming Kimmimaru into the ground. Nick then started to leave the gate but was hit in the back with Kimmimaru's Finger Bullets. He turned around to find Kimmimaru standing in Curse Seal Stage 2. Kimmimaru then used Dance of the Seedling Fern to force tons of bones to arise from the ground and carpet the floor. Nick jumped up to avoid it but Kimmimaru appeared at the top of one of the Bones and attepted to implale him with his Dance of the Clematis: Flower, were he grows a large bone surrounding his hand. Nick responds by using chidori at its fullest power to break through his attack and impale him. Kimmimaru was fatally injured to begin with and came to assist Orochimaru in his assault against Kabuto's warning to stay in bed. Nick no doubt won the fight but this was most likely because Kimmimaru was injured from the start. However, he did survive obviously as he appears in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc to fight Naruo, Rock Lee and Gaara. Nick then left the village to pursue Sasuke. When he arrived, Naruto was on the ground and Gaara was too but he was surrounded by Temari and Kankuro. Nick then jumped in and told them "This battle is over. If you want to continue, then you fight me". They left and Nick gathered everyone and they headed back for the Leaf. On the way there, Nick thought he felt someone nearby. He then told Squad 7 he would meet them there and went off to pursue whatever he thought to be near. Whatever he was chasing, was running away from the village. Nick caught up to them who turned out to be an injured Orochimaru and the Sound 4.. Hidden from sight, Zetsu began to record the fight that was soon going to break out, just as he had recorded Nicks previous fights with Kabuto and Kimmimaru as well.. Orochimaru told Nick "Im obviously not in a good mood, so either you leave or I'll make them kill you quick and easy right now". Nick responded "I'd like to see them try". He jumped at Orochimaru but was knocked back by Jirobo's "Earth Style: Sphere of Graves". Flying through the air with the weight of the boulder on him, Nick used his Fireball jutsu to split the boulder into many flaming rocks instead. Still in mid air, he was shot at with an arrow from Kidomaru. Nick activated his sharingan and caught the arrow as he fell to the ground on his feet. He then used Dragon Flame Jutsu on the arrow which traveled along the web and into Kidomaru's body, severely injuring him and knocking him unconcious. Quickly turning, he countered a few weak punches from Sakon, but Ukons arms and legs suprised Nick and made contact with his stomache, sending him into a tree. Tayuya then used her flute to hit Nick with a genjutsu to attempt to paralyze him. This failed, and Nick used his sharingan to reverse the genjutsu to paralyze Tayuya herself. The tree Nick was thrown into was picked up by Jirobo and used to try and smash him. He avoided it but was hit with Sakon and Ukon's Do-Re-Me attack anyways. Exhaused, Nick started to think out his battle strategy. He had enough chakra only for one more chidori. The problem was that he still had to defeat three more opponents. Tayuya recovered from the genjutsu and activated her Curse Seal Level 1, along with Sakon and Jirobo as well. Jirobo charged at Nick and attempted to hit him with his fist, Nick jumped back only to be stopped by a recently summoned Rashamon. Nick activated chidori, jumped and pushed himself off the rashamon and flew at Jirobo, impaling him. Angered, Orochimaru ordered the remaining two to go into State 2. Just then, Kabuto arrived carrying Kimmimaru's unconcious body. "Lord Orochimaru, we need to leave now. Anbu are pursuing us and we dont have much time before they get here" warned Kabuto. Orochimaru then ordered Tayuya and Sakon to carry Kidomaru and Jirobo's unconcious bodys and told Nick "Your fortunate, the match has reached its time limit." and they all ran off. Nick would have pursued them but that last chidori nearly used up the last of his chakra. He then went back to the village.. '''Tsunade Search Arc. ' Nick sat at the training field waiting for Sasuke to arrive so they could begin training. After waiting for a while he went looking for him. His search eventually led him to Ichiraku Ramen were Ayame told him Sasuke said he was going to Tanzaku town in search of Naruto. Nick made his way to Tanzaku town and entered the hotel and was shocked beyond reason when he saw Itachi who had Sasuke pinned against a wall. Nick yelled to Sasuke "We agreed to kill him together! What did you think you could do against him all by yourself you fool.. It dosnt matter now. Rest easy, il end it all myself". After he finished his little speach, Sasuke lost conciousness and fell to the floor. Shaking with rage, Nick forced a bitter words out to Itachi, "All these years, my hatred has only increased! Leaving me alive was your biggest mistake, because.. it's about to lead to your downfall! Right now!". Nick activated his sharingan and threw barrage of kunai at Itachi. Noticing the paper bombs on them, Itachi avoided them instead of grabbing them. Every kunai missed and was lodged into the wall behind Itachi. Itachi then noticed the wire strung onto the kunai, too late however. Nick used Dragon Flame Jutsu on the wire to send it all in Itachi's direction. Itachi's movement was also limited because the wire trapped him. Itachi then used Fireball Jutsu to combat the Dragon Flame headed towards him. Itachi's fireball was too great and it forced the Dragon Flames back into the wall behind it. When the smoke cleared Itachi was shocked to see Nick dissapeared and a hole in the ceiling. During the fireball faceoff, Nick had used chidori to cut a hole in the roof and then cut another hole to drop into the building in Itachi's blindspot. Nick then upped the power level on his chidori to tremendous levels. The chidori was enormous and the chakra had turned black. This new jutsu was called "Chidori Maxima". Nick was moving at such incredible speeds and with such incredible power, Itachi was unable to dodge. Itachi only had one thing left to do to avoid death.. He threw down smoke bombs, but Nick used his sharingan to locate him anyways but was confused to see Itachi's chakra surrounded by some sort of ribcage.This was Itachi's half formed Susanoo. Nick kept going until he connected, but not with Itachi. It was only for a split second but he saw it, a red ribcage made out of chakra that protected Itachi. The smoke cleared and Nick was exhausted and brought to his knees. Itachi looked down and said "That jutsu of yours, is powerful but a human body cannot control that kind of power. You will destroy yourself every time you use that". Nick looked at him and said "What was it?.. That thing that protected you.. I saw it for only a secont but i know what i saw.." Itachi was suprised he saw it and annoyed because he wished to save it for their final battle as a trump card. Itachi then tried to change to subject "Look at you, on the ground.. As i stand over you, as the winner..again.." Nick stood up and tried to punch Itachi but fell to the ground again. Itachi spoke again "That jutsu has drained you completely, you can barely move, you'l be lucky if your body recovers right.." Itachi then took Nick and shoved him against the wall and used Tsukoyomi on him. Nick tried to activate his sharingan so he could fight the genjutsu but was too weak, and succumbed to the genjutsu and fell to the floor unconcious... Gai brought him and Sasuke back to the village, were he was treated for his wounds by Lady Tsunade who forbade the use of that jutsu ever again. Nick agreed to never use it until the day he found a way to use it without the risks. He instead turned the jutsu into a normal sized chidori only still made up of black chakra. This jutsu was much stronger than a normal chidori but wasnt as strong as "Chidori Maxima". This new jutsu was named "Dark Chidori" for its dark glow to it.. '''Gen Plassido Arc. PAGE AND BECOME APPROVED! ALSO, DO NOT WORRY, AFTER I COMPLETE HIS STORY, I WILL GIVE DETAILS ABOUT HIS APPEARANCE AND PERSONALITY!